


Lost lover

by Hype_girls



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hype_girls/pseuds/Hype_girls
Summary: He just disappeared .
Kudos: 1





	Lost lover

He came to my market looking to buy mangos . He spoke perfect spainish , but was a forgiener . I asked if i could take him to the best place in town . He agreed . We got ice cream and went swiming . He was so cute . But then he left . 


End file.
